


Birthday Bliss

by BlueLioness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLioness/pseuds/BlueLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy domestic birthday fluff for Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bliss

“Love, love, love. Tasty, tasty love.” thought Cas while cutting the lard into the flour and salt. Love always makes a flaky and tender crust. He gathered the pastry into two flattened rounds and popped them into the freezer.

Satisfied, Cas turned around and surveyed his man snoozing in his black leather recliner. One gorgeous muscled arm rested against Dean's forehead, his lips slightly parted, peaceful relaxation in his face.

“Happy birthday, lover.” whispered Cas, turning back to the task at hand. He peeled a pile of Granny Smiths, slicing and coring them, and putting them in a bowl full of cold water. Cas pulled the cold pastry out of the freezer, liberally dusted the counter with flour, and rolled the pastry out into a large circle. He folded the pastry to lift it and placed it in the blue glass pie plate, unfolding it and gingerly pressing it down into the bottom. Cas poured the cold water off the apple slices into the sink, and added a handful of brown sugar, some cornstarch, and generous amounts of cinnamon, clove, and ginger to them. He tossed it all together with his hands and felt two strong arms around his waist.

“Mmmmm. . .that smells delicious.” 

Dean's sensuous voice sent warm goosebumps down Castiel's flesh, or was it Dean's breath on his neck, or his nose in his hair, or his abdomen pressed against his spine?

“Anything for the birthday boy. I hope it's delicious. I put lots of love in there!” Cas dumped the apple filling into the bottom crust and started to roll out the top crust.

“You make the best pie.”

“It's because I have the most love.”

“Must be.” Dean turned Cas towards him pulling him tight and pressing their lips together.

“Mmmhhmmm” sighed Cas into the kiss. He let his hands roam over Dean's shoulder blades and grasp his tight butt. “Honey, I have to get this is in the oven before the crust goes room temperature again. . .just a few more minutes.”

“Okay, okay. I can't help it that you're so irresistible.” Dean gave him one last peck, and went back to the living room where he fired up his PS3.

Cas returned his attentions to the pie crust, pinching around the edge to make it pretty, then cut a large 35 into the top. He smiled at a job well done and put the pie into the hot oven, setting the timer on his tablet for 10 minutes, and wandering into the living room to sit beside Dean. Dean was playing Skyrim, which Cas found endlessly boring, so he just stared at the screen not really taking anything in.

Cas opened the Facebook app on his tablet and typed, “Bakin' my honey's birthday pie. Domestic blissness.” He mindlessly scrolled through his newsfeed, liking a few posts here and there. His timer went off, and Cas turned down the oven temperature, setting the timer for another 35 minutes. He went back to his newsfeed. There was a sweet little video of Sam and Amelia's son Adam jumping in puddles that he showed to Dean. “We have the cutest nephew!” squealed Cas, and then commented the same on the video.

Cas leaned back on the couch, resting his legs over Dean's lap. He watched the muscles in Dean's forearms move and twitch as he battled his Skyrim foes. “What a lovely lazy day together” thought Cas as he closed his eyes and drifted off for a little nap. Cas was wakened by his timer about 20 minutes later to the delicious smell of spiced apple pie. He pulled Dean's birthday pie out of the oven, placed it on top of the stove and snapped a pic of the perfectly golden crust. He uploaded it to his profile with the caption, “Le birthday pie. Om nom nom!”

***** 

Cas stuck a candle in the pie, lit it, and began to sing “Happy birthday to youuuuu” Amelia, Sam, Bobby, Benny, and Crowley all joined in, “Happy birthday toooo youuuuuu” even their precious nephew Adam joined in “Happy burrrffday Uncle Deeeeaaaannn” as he sat the pie on the table in front of Dean the candle glow highlighted his handsome smile “Happy birthday toooo youuuuu!” Sam took the ending up high rocker style, and Cas vamped out “and manyyyy mooooooooore!” Everyone was laughter and smiles and love. Dean blew out the candle and gave Adam a squeezy uncle hug.

“Thanks for coming out everybody. I couldn't imagine a better day. I love all you lugs.”

The whole crowd simultaneously awwww'd. “We love you too, baby” cooed Cas as he whisked away the pie to slice and serve it to the people Dean loved.


End file.
